Playing Games
by TheShamrockEffect
Summary: He returns to my ear lobe, biting it lightly and licking the outer shell of my ear. I remember our game: don't let go of the controller; keep moving; get to that second checkpoint. Checkmate Shipping. Rated M for sexual content.


Today is a rainy spring day at the Pokemon Leauge; two years after I defeated N and Ghetsis and saved the region from utter chaos. This is my weekend to lounge and take a break from serious business like taking on challengers as the Unova Champion, and training my Pokémon who were now at the day care center for a little break themselves. Instead of sporting my short shorts, white tank top, and my little black vest, I instead opted for big black sweatpants and a white long sleeve T-shirt to suit my comfy-cozy mood. My worn out hat sat backwards on my head so I don't have to even think about putting my hair into a ponytail. This could be defined as bliss- utter heaven- 'cause all I've done all day is laid sprawled out on the couch and play video games. Call of Ditto to be exact. Laughing maniacally at the zombies and knifing them and shooting them with a skillfully aimed shotgun hoping to Arceus I wasn't about to die.

"Touko," I heard Cheren call out to me as he walked into our living room, "would you get off that damn game? You've been playing all day!" I pause my game, irritated that I can't do something I wanted to do for once.

"Hey, lay off, alright? I've worked hard all fucking week! Let me have some sweet gaming to myself." I don't mean to sound so harsh, and by the way his brows furrow like that means we're about to get into a fight. Sighing, knowing that nothing would come of this, I say, "Fine, just let me do one more match, then I can go find something else to do." Cheren seems somewhat satisfied with this compromise by the way he plops on the couch to watch my game. I click 'restart' on the Pause menu, and I wait or the scores and the game to reload.

I can feel tugging on my ear from a certain boy yanking at my ear lobe seductively with his teeth. Surprise fills me and I look at him instinctively. Cheren's eyes are narrower than normal, and the faint smirk that rolled onto his lips makes me curious.

"How about we play a game, my love." Cheren says leaning in to whisper into my ear. "If I can get your hands off of that damn controller you won't play for the rest of the day." I glance at him skeptically, thinking how easy it is for me to lose my game for the day. "Wait, I wasn't finished. If you can get to the second checkpoint on this map, then I will give you full rein of the T.V. until you have to go back to work Monday morning." Now that was something I can play for. Naturally, I accept and begin to run through the map preparing myself for the first of many zombie hordes. Doesn't he understand how easy this game is for me? Does he not know that I've almost gotten twice as far if not more on a frequent basis?

He returns to my ear lobe, biting it lightly and licking the outer shell of my ear. I remember our game: don't let go of the controller; keep moving; get to that second checkpoint. Cheren seems bothered that I'm able to continue playing video games, so he moves himself to where he can run up and down my neck with faint bites and tender licking. The more he realizes that I'm enjoying it, but am still keeping focus, the rougher he is with me. I enjoy playing my video games, but the way he is loving on me makes the game that much more interesting, and so much more challenging. My character is sprinting through the hordes, mowing them all down as they come, and here comes Cheren with a new plan.

He crawls on top of me, now pushing me over so I'm lying on my back and still kicking ass and taking names. That's before he dug one knee between my legs and right up against my pussy, pushed up my shirt, where my breasts were just enjoying a day without a bra on, and latches his mouth on one of my nipples, and uses his fingers to pinch and pull at the other making me let out an audible gasp and clenching my eyes together for a second. He comes up to my ear, I take notice of his lusty eyes and full ego, and Cheren asks me what he loves about this the most. By now I was wet and losing focus, I look to my depleting HP and wonder how I could last much longer. Cheren plays around with the neck of my shirt and says, "You have the nicest tits, and I can see them all I want now. What, with your hands still on the controller."

At this point one hand is harshly kneading my breast and pinching my nipple. The other hand begins to slowly graze my other nipple, down my tummy, and starts to untie the string on my sweats. A string of long, high-pitched moans leave my lips and I have to lift my arms, with the controller, over my head. I'm just about dead with this new horde of zombies. I look at Cheren, whose smirk is wide, his eyes pleading me to come and play. I realize that the blaring of the T.V. is nonexistent, and that the words 'Game Over' is bringing my attempt of gameplay to a close. With that, I lightly toss my controller over to the console and call out

"Fuck it! I lost!"

Cheren doesn't seem too surprised. Even so there was triumph hiding in his dark eyes. Wrapping my arms around his lean figure and pulling him onto me, Cheren and I kiss hard. His hands were now pressing into the couch on either side of my chest. I let my hands go from his waist to underneath his already un-tucked shirt to feel his smooth, flat chest and stomach. My fingernails drug down his skin; making him shudder. With that, he sits up on me, flings his shirt to Arceus knows where, and pulls me onto him. Straddling him, I go to kiss him again. Instead, he hurriedly tugs the bottom of my shirt up and over my body. Both half naked already we kiss again. Twirling our tongues around sloppily as he feels me up. Cheren growls happily when I rake my hands through his hair. It's something he loves no matter what we're doing, so rubbing his head makes him crazy; especially during moments like this.

I hop off of Cheren's lap, kneeling in between his legs, to take off his jeans. He stares at me while I unlatch the button, unzip his zipper. Without my asking him, he lifts his hips so I can pull down his jeans and his boxer-briefs. His penis isn't fully hard, but I feel it stiffen up when I wrap both my tiny hands around him. Cheren tilts his head back, smiling and resting his elbows on the back of the couch as he does so. He's never a loud partner, and watching him relax as much as possible is my indication that he's enjoying himself. I continue to pump my hands along his penis when I feel his hands wander into my hair and clench onto the strands. I groan; looking up to him and licking my lips seductively. I direct my mouth to the head of his dick; giving it a light lick.

"Oh, so you wanna suck this dick?" he asks gruffly. "You fuck me with that pretty little face of yours." Opening my mouth, I let him push my mouth around him as one hand steadily rubs the shaft while the other is placed on the inside of his thigh. There is a light grunt I hear from above me, and the sloshing sound of his tip trying to enter the back of my throat, but otherwise there is more focus of opening my throat so my boyfriend can face fuck me. Suddenly there was a stop. I feel one hand fly off my head and around the base of penis. We stare at each other, he a little more wide-eyed.

"Shit," He said finally, "I almost came." I shrug it off, glad that he didn't come after all, because I haven't had all my fun yet. If he was this adamant on getting me off the video games, then I am sure as hell not letting come until I'm fucking ready for it.

"Good thing. Because I'm not fucking done with you yet." I said crawling my way up to his lips. We kiss ravenously. I force him to lay down on the couch and I stand. Cheren watches me wiggle my way out of my sweats and my panties. I think he gets the idea though when I came to straddle his face. I feel his tongue start to lick my shaven pussy and his arms wrap around my legs, with his hands grasping the top of my thighs. I can't help but start moaning when he licks and sucks at my clit. Leaning back, with my hands holding my weight on his hips, I let myself enjoy the pleasure from my clit and wiggle my hips on his lips.

It's hard to control any of my reactions at this point. I hear myself making all these loud cooing noises as I grind on him, but I realize my instincts are kicking in. I feel like the animal inside me has ripped herself out, and she's ready to play. I kneel up from his mouth after a little more loving and climb over the couch, and rush into our bedroom darting for the nightstand.

"Touko, where are you going?" Cheren calls from the living room. I walk back in quickly holding up a condom.

"You didn't think we'd have sex without one of these, did you?" I asked putting my other hand on my naked hip. "Now, you sit your ass back on that couch." I walk around the couch this time to see Cheren sit in the middle of the couch and reach out for the condom. I give it to him and sit next to him; ruffling my hair as he rolls on the condom. I kiss him one last time before mounting him and slowly sinking onto his cock. My hands are anchored on the back of the couch as I fully sink onto him. We both let out a groan and I start slowly bouncing on his cock. I start to moan more frequently and can't help myself as I start going faster and more out of the rhythm I'd gotten used to

"Yea! Yea! Oh, fuck yes." I call grinding on him. Cheren's eyes roll back as his hands help me ram him even harder then I was. I grin gasping for the breath to speak. "Yea, Cheren. You fuck me hard. I love your cock in me." And as he pounds into me I droop my head and squeal. I continue calling to him and fucking him senseless. Finally my legs start to burn; heart racing. Feeling lightheaded I collapse onto him exhausted. "Damn…" I say breathlessly. "I'm still not done, but I'm so tired."

"That's fine. I'll take it from here." Says Cheren. "You get up and get on your hands and knees." I do so, putting my hands on the armrest of the couch and spreading my legs for him. One hand grabs my waist, and after he's fully inside me he pulls on my hair again, so my only option is to look at the ceiling. As I get fucked from behind, I notice my nipples feeling raw from the fabric of the armrest at the end of the chair rubbing against them. I also feel a deeper penetration all the way deep in me and I can't help but cry out joyfully feeling the fullness in my pussy.

'Oh, Arceus! Yea, Cheren right there! Fuck me right there!" I cry out still moaning and practically screaming in clouded pleasure. Behind me, I hear Cheren let out another growl. "Shit, Touko, I'm gonna come!" with that, Cheren picks up the pace and thrusts so hard I clench up making him go off the edge and come inside me. For a moment he stays in me, and I could feel his penis pulse inside of me as he came. Another moment was just us staying connected and blissful until he pulled out of me.

"Wow… Arceus." I say flopping onto my side extremely tired and out of energy. Cheren smiles at me and takes of the condom and wipes himself off. "That was sick."

"Better than playing Call of Ditto?" He asks. I have to nod excitedly because that's about all I can manage.

"That was so much better than Call of Ditto. Worth the whole day without it…" I said grabbing a blanket on the back of the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. I'm going to make some tea first. Want some?" I felt my smile widen.

"Fuck yea I want some tea!" I exclaimed. Cheren got up, about to walk to the kitchen to start the pot, but I got his attention once more. "Cheren?" I call to him. He turns around and looks at me questionably. "I love you." Cheren smiled, lighting up that moment in my life and came back to the couch to kiss me on the forehead.

"I love you too, Touko."

So the rest of the day was spent watching movies and drinking tea naked with my boyfriend. We laughed and drank and had all sorts of other sex. Days like this make me remember how much I love Cheren. Because of him I didn't touch my video games for the rest of the night, and the next day too. It can only be described as bliss, and my utter heaven.


End file.
